


Surviving the Ride, Just

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even for a professional, some rides are too exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving the Ride, Just

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suntzu_s](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=suntzu_s).



> Written on 14 May 2008 in response to [suntzu_s](http://suntzu_s.insanejournal.com/profile)' prompt of _Charlie/Neville: prop_.

The saddle in the information center of the Preserve was just a prop; no dragon handler would put a bejewelled saddle on a mount—not if he wanted to survive the ride. 

This did nothing to detract from the delicious sight of Neville thrown over it.

Charlie alternated slaps to Neville's cheeks, spanking him faster and faster and faster until—

"Mmmmoh, _fuck_!"

As Neville bucked through his orgasm, Charlie pulled the plug out of his arse and thrust himself home. "So hot like this, so fucking tight! Nev, I—

 _—am so thoroughly embarassed_ , Charlie thought, falling forward. "S—orry. Couldn't . . . help it."


End file.
